Alone
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Elena has become the thing she never wanted to be in the first place. She only did it for Jeremy. She hasn't spoken to anyone since the day she became a vamp. No one is the to comfort her. She doesn't want to speak to anyone. But will Damon come back to Mystic Falls to save Elena from herself. Maybe his presence will make all the difference. DELENA


**HI! This is my first story. I'm a new Delena fan. I just finished watching every episode of Vampire Diaries. And got obsessed with Damon and Elena. Hope you like it. Review!**

**Normal POINT OF VIEW**

Elena just sat there. She just stared at the distance. It was so beautiful; she wondered how come she didn't notice it before. If you didn't know, she was on the beach (near the area of the bonfire), staring at the sunset over the water. She notices how the ocean never seemed to end, and how the sun would line up with the ocean, and set off these bright colors in the air. It would happen every day in the middle of the day. Elena couldn't believe how much she missed during her human life. How lucky can she be to be able to notice it now? The only problem is that it's different. She can't feel the sun anymore. She can't feel the life and joy of living anymore. She misses it. Elena hasn't moved from this area in weeks. No one has come to visit; they don't know where she is. Sure they would call. But Elena doesn't want to speak to anyone. So she just ignores. She hasn't eaten anything at all since the day she died. And can only think of all that has happened in her life. How her parents died, Jenna, Alaric, Annie, Isobel, John, Vicky, Klaus and Tyler have all suffered death. How Caroline is a vampire and Bonnie is a witch. Also how she and Katherine are the doppelganger twins. How Jeremy only has her now. How Stefan changed. How Damon left. Why does almost everyone close to her suffers. She should have just died. Things would have been better. But Elena couldn't stand the fact of leaving Jeremy, so she became the one thing she didn't want to be. A vampire. This is where it happened. Where she first met Damon (yes she remembers now), where her parents picked her up before her death, where she was saved by Stefan, and so on. She doesn't want to go back. She just wanted to stay here, and die because of lack of food.

She hears someone coming. Who could it be? She doesn't bother to look because it doesn't really matter.

"Hey" He says. Could it really be him? Is it really Damon, the one who left her, the one who took a piece with him? Half of her wants to run to him and hold him, and the other half wants to hate him for leaving in the first place. She couldn't decide what to do so she stayed put, and just acknowledged his presence.

Damon takes it as a greeting and sits by her. Mocking her position his legs up and his arms wrapped around them. "Elena, what are you doing here?" He questions. Deep down Damon knows the reason why.

"I could ask you the same." Elena voice sounded hoarse it was the first thing she said in two weeks.

"Jeremy called. He said he was worried. He didn't know who else to call, because you were ignoring everyone else." He responded.

"I'm surprised he didn't call Stephan. Wait, how'd you find me anyway?" She said in the same dead tone of voice she had before. She didn't look away from her view, not one time.

"I know you like a book. I figured this is the first place you would be, the last place people would look for you." He stated as if it was a ridiculous question. She tries not to smile, which she accomplishes, because she is still supposed to be mad.

"So are you going to tell me what's up" He said.

"Why? So you can leave again?" Elena said bitterly.

Damon eyes opened wide. "Ahh so that's why you're all upset." He gave a smirk, which marked his cockiness attitude.

"Part of it." She whispers. She was holding back the tears that where fighting to come out.

"Well I'm here now." He whispers. "Let's get naked." He chuckles.

Elena couldn't take it. She turned her face to look at him, tears down her face. "Damon, it's not funny." She was fully crying. "You left me. And you promised you wouldn't. You were supposed to be there for me. You supposed to help me become a vampire, help me control my appetite. Show me the beauty of being a vampire. You were supposed to be the only one to know how to cheer me up when no else could. How could you leave?" Elena was fully crying now. She gets up from her spot. She paces back and forth. Trying to clam herself down.

"Elena I couldn't…" Damon had tried to speak, but Elena had cut him off.

"You couldn't stay. Stefan made you. That's all BS. Since when did you care what Stefan thought."

"Stefan is my brother Elena. I may not act like it, but I love him. And I cared about what you thought. And you chose him. Even if I wanted to I didn't want to ruin your happiness with Stefan. "He stood up and stood facing her. She turned her face away from his face.

"Does it look like I'm living a happy life? If anything I'm broken. Pieces of my heart are gone. And you left with one of the biggest pieces." The tear continued to flow down the side of her face, but she wouldn't let Damon see her.

"Elena, look at me." Damon asked. But Elena shook her head. "Please" Damon had pleaded for the first time. And Elena couldn't say no. So she turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I can't promise that I won't do it again. But like I promised I will never leave you when you need me again, if you need me I going to be here." He stared at her eyes.

"How will I know you'll keep it?" She says. She slightly smiles.

He smirks. "I'm here aren't I? You needed me and I'm here."

"Ok." She slowly smiles. "I believe you."

"Great. Now come here…" He opens his arms wide so she can enter.

Elena smiles and falls into his arms. Elena couldn't feel greater then she did at that moment. She felt safe. She felt like nothing was wrong, and everything was ok. Elena and Damon held each other for what felt like years. He whispers soothing things in her ear. He tells her how he missed her so much. He tells her how if she didn't become a vampire he probably would have died. And also how no one can deserve her love but the people who got it were the luckiest people in the world. Everything that Damon told her made her smile. It amazed her how he had been here for about 30 minutes and he already got her to open up. In just this moment Elena realized. She is falling in love with Damon Salvatore.

He knew everything about. She felt like she could tell him anything. Damon was the kind of guy who protected you and your feelings, but wasn't afraid to set you straight. She makes her question herself and her decisions. She needed Damon in her life. He was her ground.

"Damon." She whispers under her breathe. Damon responds a quick yes. "I think I'm falling." He whispers "I've got you. You're not going to fall." What Damon did not know was she meant she was trying to say she was falling for him. Elena pulls away. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant I'm falling for you." Damon was shocked he didn't think that could be possible. It took a while for him to respond, but did. "Well, that's good, because I'm already there." Elena laughs. This was the first time she time she saw this side of him. He was nervous. She leaned in and kissed him. It had taken Damon a while to realize what was going on, but he started to kiss her back.

When Damon and Elena pull back, they were breathless. Damon pushed a strand of Elena's hair behind her ear. "I love you Elena." He whispers. He leans in to kiss her again. "Are you going to leave now?" She questions when his lips were so close to her. "Only if you come with me." He says trying to kiss her, but Elena talks again. "I'm hungry." "We'll get food later."Damon replies quickly because he is annoyed and just wants to feel her lips again. "Damon" She pouts. "Alright, fine. Come let's eat." He gives in. It's obvious she's not going to stop until she eats. Elena smiles, it's so easy to bother him. "Wait" Elena replies. "What now?" He questions, mad he didn't get to kiss her. Elena pulls him in for a short passion filled kiss. She then whispers along his lips "Race ya." She quickly starts to run.

Damon just stares at this girl. She always finds a way to amaze him. He is so lucky to have her. She stops in her tracks. , and asks if he was coming. That's his girl. Damon runs to catch up with her.

* * *

**If you didn't know this takes place S03xEP22. I'm not sure if there was a beach at the bonfire area. Elena goes to but if there isn't please just go with it. Thanks.**


End file.
